A Glitch in the Dark
by Darkdagers
Summary: When Medic dies in battle and fails to respawn at the base Heavy begins to panic. The RED's suspect the BLU's of foul play but when both RED and BLU members fail to respawn after death they must work together to save their comrades from something far worse than bread. Heavy/Medic, BLU spy/RED scout
1. Chapter 1

The morning in Teufort, like any other, had started as normal with birds singing at first light. While peaceful for some to wake to their song, others found it to be a minor annoyance.

"Shut the hell up!" The Scot man yelled, throwing an empty beer bottle out an open window. The shattering of glass silenced the feathered fiends, but only for a moment as they began singing again. He growled, burying his head under his pillow as anyone else would have to do to get a few more hours of sleep.

Engie couldn't help but chuckle as he walked past his door. As a morning person he couldn't imagine sleeping as late as Demo or Scout did. But he remembered he also wasn't getting piss drunk every night. It was a daily thing, so he didn't dwell on it.

He entered the small rec room for a bite and saw soldier was already there. "Mornin' Sol." He greeted with a wave of his hand. "Watcha makin'?"

Soldier, already dressed in uniform, turned slightly. "Hello Engineer." He motioned to the pan. "If you must know, I am making a meal fit for an American!" He pointed to himself as he spoke.

Engie raised an eyebrow as he took a peek into the pan. Sure enough to what he expected; bacon, eggs, sausage, and hash browns, topped off with way too much salt and pepper, with.. milk and orange juice? Yep, just what he expected.

"Well, don't that look nice." Engie said, eyeing the sizzling mess.

"Of course it does. I made it after all." Soldier said not noticing Engie's forced expression.

Engie left it at that as he stood at the coffee pot. A dark blend was a perfect way to start the morning off.

Medic hummed to himself as he sat in the small medical office. While enjoying the quiet morning he had moved over and started sharpening his bone saw. It was relaxing. Testing it with his finger he gently stroked the sharp end. He smirked rubbing his thumb and index finger together satisfied with his work.

"I will kill all of ye'!" Demo shouted again.

Startled, he dropped his saw from the sudden sound.

"Yo, Demo, what the fuck, man!" Scout shouted even louder.

Medic sighed as he pushed his glassed up and rubbed the bridge of his nose. It was hard to ignore his comrades as they were now screaming at each other from opposite sides of the base. Tranquility gone.

Standing, Medic rubbed his neck. He supposed if he wanted any breakfast and coffee he'd have to go now before those buffoons stumbled their way to the rec room and crowded it. Before he could leave, Archimedes cooed at him from the corner of the room. The bird and four other of his doves sat on the rim of their feeding bowl. Medic smirked as he walked over and stroked Archimedes.

"Come now. I vasn't going to forget." He grabbed a bag of birdfeed from a bottom shelf and scooped some into the bowl until it was past full. That way when the rest of his birds decided to show up they would all be able to eat. Showing his gratitude, Archimedes flew to the medics shoulder and nibbled his ear. A kind of bird kiss as some would describe.

Medic, of course, didn't mind. Archimedes was his favorite bird after all. "Zere we are." He said aloud as he set the feedback. He nodded to himself and began for the door leaving the birds to eat.

He had just grabbed the handle and pulled the door open to see a fist inches from his face. The hand had quickly drawn back at the realization that the door was open.

"Good morning, Herr Heavy." Medic greeted warmly.

The larger man laughed out of embarrassment. "Hello Doktor. I was about to knock. Is morning and thought, maybe, you like coffee together?"

Medic smiled genuinely up at the giant. "Zhat sounds vunderful, Heavy."

Heavy beamed. "Is good! Then we go." He pulled Medic gently alongside him. He couldn't help but smile, forgetting about the rest of the world.

They made their way to the rec room in a steady pace. While Medic wanted to get there as soon as possible earlier, he couldn't help but slow himself to enjoy as much time he had with his Heavy. Even if it was nothing but small talk about pointless things, he still loved every second of it.

"Mornin' fellas." Engie waved to the two as they entered.

"Ja, Morning Herr Engineer." Medic said first followed by Heavy with a similar greeting. "Und Soldier as vell."

"Good morning, comies!" Soldier said before returning his attention to the burnt mess on his plate and scarfing more down.

Medic turning to Heavy, both exchanged a look of silent criticism before making their way to the coffee pot.

"Oh yeah, Doc, why don't ya come 'ere for a sec." Engie called sipping his coffee. Medic glanced back to the engineer then back to Heavy, who looked slightly annoyed. Medic bit his lip.

"Ja." He said walking to the table.

Engie set his coffee down and picked up his leather bound note book on the table. "I drew up some plans the other day. Was wonderin' if ya wanted a look-see and do some experimentin' later."

Experimenting? Medic's eyebrows rose at the word. His curious nature took over and he felt a fluttering in his chest. "Ja, ja! Let me see!" He took the book rather hastily and began thumbing through the pages. It didn't matter what he had planned. Just the thought of researching and going beyond limits made his skin tingle with excitement. Medic looked at the new pages thoroughly looking at all the details. He smiled and laughed a little maniacally, "Interesting. Robotic limbs are alvays fun!"

Engie grinned. "Glad ya like it."

It was then that Heavy stood by Medic's side. "Doktor." He said trying to pull the man's attention from the book. "Doktor." He said again a bit louder. He did catch the attention of the engineer, but still Medic was too fixated on the book.

"Uh, Doc." Engie started to get his attention as well.

"Medic!" Heavy said even louder, startling Medic as he pulled his attention to him. Composing himself after being brought back to reality, Medic looked at the large Russian and nodded.

"You are hopeless sometimes, Doktor." Heavy said chuckling a bit. He held out a mug of coffee to him. "Two sugars. Just the way you like."

Medic couldn't help but smile, and feel quite silly doing so. He hoped he wasn't blushing as he took the mug from his giant hands, "Danka."

Heavy smiled at him caringly, "Da. I must help make sure you get what you need. Don't want you starving because of working too hard."

"Danka" He said again. "I'll finish quickly." Heavy nodded standing to the side to wait for his medic.

Medic looked at Engie who was sitting and patiently watching him. He handed the book back and nodded. "I vould love to help, Herr Engineer. You vill tell me vhen you vill start, yes?"

"Of course." Engie assured.

"Excellent. Though, I think, ve vill need a test subject. Hmm... maybe, BLU Scout?" Medic suggested with an evil smile on his face.

Engie laughed. "Ya really like to torture that boy." He rubbed his stubbed chin. "We'll give it some thought."

The two shared a laugh.

"Alright." Medic turned to Heavy. "ve vill get breakfast now." Heavy nodded with a satisfied expression.

"What would like for breakfast?"

Medic thought for a moment.

"Maybe somesing..." He paused accounting his options. Maybe something different from his usual today. Something simple, like what Heavy always had. Nodding to himself he looked up into Heavy's beautiful blue eyes to answer, but noticed he was no longer looking at him. His eyes were narrowed into a glare, watching the other side of the room.  
Medic glanced over and wasn't surprised why as their Scout and Demo man fumbled into the room with their routine of cursing out the morning.

"Freakin' unbelievable, right?" Scout groaned.

"Don I know, lad." Demo sympathized as he rubbed his head.

The two talked casually as they raided the pantry, Heavy still watching them silently, waiting for trouble to happen. Medic looked between the two and sighed realizing the outcome of this situation already.

While anything In the kitchen was fair game, there were a few unspoken rules that everyone followed. The first obviously, being to clean up after oneself. Second, don't let Soldier cook anything past midnight. And lastly, never touch Heavy's sandwich. Scout could never seem to follow that one.

Heavy watched the boy daringly as he nonchalantly opened the fridge door and rifled inside. Scout shut the fridge and turned around, surprisingly only holding a can of his choice of energy drink, 'Bonk'. Heavy grunted, his body became less tense now that he didn't have to worry about his sandwich.

Scout, however, paused. He looked down thoughtfully. In that moment his face brightened as he remembered something and returned to the fridge.

"You imbecile" Medic couldn't help but hiss.

Sure enough Scout shut the fridge, Heavy's sandwich in his hand.

Medic didn't have a chance to stop the Russian as he stomped over and stood menacingly over the smaller boy. "You make big mistake, leetle man."

Scout looked up, obviously not phased, and back down to the sandwich. "Oh, was you gonna eat dat? Or were ya savin' it for your gun, Sasha?"

Heavy's sneered at him, not finding Scout's taunts amusing in the slightest. "If you want legs not broken you will put that back, and apologize to Sasha."

Scout simply smirked. "No way lard for brains." Before Heavy could react, Scout shoved it in his mouth taking a bit and took off in a full sprint out the door. Heavy roared in rage and took off after him.

"Mein Gott..." Medic cursed sitting down next to Engie, who found the whole thing hilarious.

"Aww, come on, Doc. Scout don't mean any real harm. He's just playin' around." Engie assured.

"Even if zhat is true, I am still considering not healing him on zhe battle field." Medic said with venom in his voice.

"Don' be like that. Scout is still an important member of this team. You don' expect me to get that intelligence do ya?"

Medic sighed. Engie meant well, but people had to grow up someday. He rested his head on the table. He knew Heavy wasn't going to be back for a while. Scout was too quick and full of energy to catch. Heavy despite being much slower, was very dedicated when it came to things he loved. Medic couldn't help but feel jealous with that thought and he quickly brought his hands to his face out of embarrassment. He was jealous of a gun and a food item!

He groaned. While he knew the morning with Heavy was now gone, they would still fight alongside each other on the battle field soon. Medic stood up and walked to the kitchen alone. It looked like he'd be having his usual after all.

It was going to be a long day Medic thought as he stepped over scouts torso the damn boy was so reckless and called for him only to run out of reach of the medigun before he could be healed, irritation fueled him as he ran to Pyro's aid, Heavy had been snipped a few moments ago leaving medic to fend for himself as he ran to heal his comrades who were still moving forward.

Medic jumped when he felt a hand fall on his shoulder he whipped around to find Heavy smiling at him

"Don't do Zat" Medic said having come very close to shooting him full of needles as he lowered his weapon.

"Come along Doktor" he said as they began to move forward, Sasha whirling to life as they turned a corner before the rapid gun fire filled his ears.

Medic moved behind aiming the Medigun at Heavy's back as they started to push forward more to the BLU base the red beam flowing in to the Russian, Medic stared at heavy's back and broad shoulders starting to day dream about running his hand over the hard muscle underneath and maybe tasting the soft flesh.

Medic shook his head pushing away those thoughts; that was how you got stabbed in the back, which wouldn't be the first time. Besides they had a battle to win and intelligence to steal, if the scout would stop being so lazy and get in there already. Moving in front of Heavy, his eyes scanned the windows for sign of trouble. He caught the shimmer too late as he opened his mouth to shout but felt his body jerk backwards before it all went black.

The cool air had him blinking open his eyes as he took in the respawn room, an irritated growl fell from his lips. That damn sniper was going to pay dearly for that one. Images of gutting the man ran through his mind before he grabbed his gear to rush back out on to the battle field.

The heat of the desert afternoon sun was almost unbearable as medic ran across the rough ground to the bridge, coat tails flapping behind him as he attempted to catch up to the team. Thoughts of tearing out the BLU snipers intestines crossed in his mind again as he ran a manic grin on his face. The sounds of gun fire and shouts became louder as he turned a corner ignoring the flutter in his chest as heavy came in to view still in one piece. He moved behind the giant of a man and began over healing the man to take more damage.

Scout ran past them with a shout grinning, his face cut up and what looked to be a broken nose. Medic sighed and aimed the medigun reluctantly at the boy as he ran past them healing the cuts and fixing his nose before he was out of range. "Stupid boy." He grumbled still angry at him for ruining breakfast with Heavy.

"Doktor!" Heavy shouted as he began to approach a corner, Medic rushed over to him training the beam on him once again.

They continued the push through the BLU base. Turning a corner they came face to face with the BLU Demo man, Heavy took aim as the man began to rush at them with his sword. Medic jumped back to avoid being hit as he kept the medigun trained on his heavy. The black Scot went down a few moments later and Heavy turned to looked at him "Are you hurt?" he asked as he looked Medic up and down for any wounds.

"Nein" Medic said as he started walking down the hall trying to brush off his embarrassment with the way Heavy looked at him with those damn blue eyes. As he rounded a corner he realized his mistake too late as he came face to face with the BLU Scout who aimed his Scattergun at his chest grinning as he did so.

"See ya round Doc" he said grinning, his eyes sparkling with glee.

A large Hand grabbed the back of his coat and yanked him back around the corner, the BLU scout jumped around the corner after him only to come face to face with Sasha as he was riddle with bullets. The boy fell into a heap on the ground.

Medic grinned at the body of the BLU before looking up at Heavy who was smirking at him, Medic Coughed once before murmuring "Danka" ignoring the butterflies in his chest it had been happening far too often around the giant Russian, but he wasn't willing to risk his friendship with the man, it meant too much to him.

There was so much more he wanted and craved to be near the man, and it seemed like Heavy liked being near him to. When he would forget to eat while researching or experimenting, hold-up in his lab for hours, it would be Heavy who would bring him a plate of sandwiches and make him sit down and eat and they would laugh about what the other mercenaries had done that day. Mostly about what dumb thing scout had done or some new thing solider was ranting about. It was tranquil.

A rocket exploded next to them sending dust and shrapnel, 'Pay attention dummkoff' he thought keeping the gun on heavy the red beam unwavering as the red light flowed in to the man. He ignored his own cuts as they would be fine until he could bandage them later, unless of course he died again, which was always a possibility.

He and Engineer had discussed the respawn machine time and time again, always coming back to the same solution. They would have to tamper with it to find out how it worked which wasn't an option since that might lead to permanent death to one of their team mates. It was a risk they weren't willing to take, just yet.

Medic whipped around as the BLU scout came from behind. Acting on instinct he grabbed his bone saw and lunged for the boy plunging it through his chest ripping it down and then out before driving back in to the BLU. The scout coughed blood as he fell to the ground a gurgled insult on his lips. Medic grinned at the body before pushing up his glasses and returning to the medigun and turned back to Heavy, who was looking at him with such affection it made a small blush rise on his cheeks which he hoped to play off as excursion from killing the scout. At least he hopped that's how he saw it.

Honestly how did the man have so much power in one look only looking at him like that made his knees go weak, it was becoming far too much. Maybe Heavy felt something for him to. Medic quickly squashed that train of thought before it could get out of hand. Glancing down at the Medigun charge reading a 100% he grinned as he looked up at Heavy "Ready to charge." Heavy placed a hand on his shoulder and grinned

"We go together Doktor" he pulled back and readied his gun the barrel spinning as they entered the room he flicked the switch as the sentry locked on to them, the ubercharge raced through them speeding their hearts up as the feeling of invincibility ran through them. Heavy laughed as he began to take out the sentry and dispenser and even the BLU scout as he had come back running only to be mowed down. Even Medic had to chuckle at that before he felt the ubercharge fading.

The BLU demo man fired his grenade launcher at them making them retreat or be blown to bits. Heavy pushed him forward as they ran back down the hall before make a new stand around the corner as Demo ran at them. Heavy fired the gun making him retreat back to a better position as well. Medic didn't even see the rocket that landed between them until it was too late as it launched them in different directions. Medic groaned and pushed himself up off the ground his vision swimming as he tried to get his bearings.

"Medic!" Heavy's voiced boomed.

Medic's eyes cleared as they landed on heavy who was slowly falling back as the BLU Demo man and Pyro began to charge him. The RED Demo jumped into the fray as well, sword clashing with the BLU Demo as they spat insults at each other, leaving Heavy to deal with the Pyro who readied his flame thrower. Medic began to run towards them, he couldn't let the BLU's push them back. They need to hold this position they were so close to capturing the intelligence.

A flash of blue had Medic skidding to a stop and raising the needle gun as he came face to face with BLU Solider who had his rocket launcher pointed right at his chest. The man smirked at him, eyes hidden under the helmet. Medic began to fire his needle gun before he heard the boom and felt the pressure on his chest as he was thrown backwards.

Pain engulfed his body as he slammed back to the ground. He couldn't move could feel his body becoming numb. As he looked he could see the RED Pyro aiming his flare gun at the BLU's to help keep their position before his eyes fell on Heavy. He would have smiled if he had the strength but the world was starting to go dim. He was dying again; he didn't fear death because they cheated death ever day in this endless war, dying over and over again only to come back to die again.

Letting his eyes fall shut he heard a strange white-static noise, which he would have thought odd, had blood still been pumping to his brain. But death had claimed him once more and would continue to do so till the war ended.


	2. Chapter 2

The long battle waged had been a brutal one; both sides were trying to push forward to victory. While the RED's had been so close, the BLU's stood strong and were beginning to push the intruders out. Heavy couldn't help but feel that loosing Medic was partly the cause. With him gone he couldn't rush into the fray like he normally would. He had to be cautious and hold the ground the best he could; dying now would cost them precious time and progress.

Soldier ran to the front to help but it was not enough. Even with pyro and demo returning from spawn to help it was useless, as the BLU heavy came running around the corner with his medic shinning with an uber charge.

While everyone began to retreat away from the invulnerable pair, soldier refused to run and charged instead. It was a mistake on his part as he was quickly shot down. The rest of the RED's ran out of the building into the dry heat, kicking up dirt as they did. The BLU's stormed out after them attempting to keep the push going. The BLU soldier charged out, Heavy with a glare began to fire, riddling him with bullets. _That was for Medic_, he thought as he continued to fire at the enemy.

The RED's fought desperately to hold their ground. Heavy wished Medic would return soon. He knew there were others on the team that could need to be healed and he wasn't the only one entitled to the man's attention. But damn it if he didn't need his help right now.

Scout, who was in the enemies base, swallowed as he peeked around the corner into the intel room. Standing alone was the BLU Engineer. "Damn , stupid son of a.. Err! Can't be gone a few minutes without..." He cursed furiously as he loomed over his broken machines.

Scout smirked to himself trying to suppress a laugh. He was sure he could take a lone Engineer. Dashing around the corner he took aim with his scattergun. The BLU hearing his footsteps turned with a look of surprise on his face. There wasn't any time to react as Scout ran up close and fired a direct hit into his chest. The blast sent the Engineer to the ground with a hard thud. He screamed in agony as his life quickly faded away. Scout grinned triumphantly feeling confident as he grabbed the intelligence and swung it onto his back.

"Alert! The enemy has taken our intelligence!" The BLUs intercom sounded loudly.

"About time!" Soldier shouted as he fired his rockets at the BLUs rejoining the fight.

If they could clear the BLU's from the front now, then Scout could escape easily and ensure their victory. Easier said than done however, as the BLU's seemed very determined today.

"I'm fully charged." They heard the BLU Medic call from the safety of the building.

Heavy cursed in frustration. The fight had been dragging on for so long the other team was ready to uber again. The RED's braced themselves as the BLU Heavy came rushing out, his Medic ready to unleash the uber charge. Before he could flip the switch, a shot rang out making the Medic collapse backwards dead. The BLU Heavy looked down at his Medic sadly before turning to glare at the RED's. He roared and began shooting alongside his teammates, a blaze in his eyes like things had just become personal. RED Heavy glared back. Now both without medics they shot at one another mercilessly.

Sniper smirked from afar. "Shoulda used that before walkin' in my sights, mongrel." He whispered lowly. A bullet clanged on the wall past him and he locked his sights on the enemy Sniper who looked rather furious and was ready to have another snipe off.

It had been the BLU who landed the first hit; it dug through the RED's shoulder and out the other end. The RED cursed trying to aim before his counterpart could get another shot at him. Just as he lined his shot up, the BLU sniper stiffened and fell forward, revealing the RED Spy standing behind him. Sniper smirked looking through his scope at his comrade who looked back; their stares enough to communicate with each other. Snipers waved gratefully and spy nodded back silently.

Though that hadn't been his initial target he couldn't resist the easy kill. He looked back wondering where his counterpart was.

Scout huffed looking around every corner. It would be tricky to get out with the fight going on at the exit. There was always the sewers the led outside. He pondered for a second; while he wasn't fond of traveling that route it seemed to be the best option at the moment. He zoomed into action taking the direction to the known exit.

He zipped around the corner that led to the descending stairs and nearly slammed into the RED Pyro as he did. He jumped back startled. "Pyro! God you scared me." Pyro tilted its head to one side making a questioning sound as it did. Noticing the briefcase it pointed and clapped with delight. Scout smirked feeling very heroic. "That's right! We're gonna win this thing!" Scout moved forward motioning for Pyro to follow. It looked clear. He smiled at Pyro, grateful for the backup and glad to see a friendly face. "Just keep me covered, alright?" Pyro nodded giving him a thumbs up. "Great let's go!"

The two made their way to the bottom. Scout scrunched his nose at the filthy water before taking a few steps in. Pyro followed not as bothered as he was. They walked on to a dry landing which was a half-way point out of the base. "Almost out. Then we're home free." Scout declared happily.

"Really?" Pyro said in a voice that was not his own.

It took a second for Scout to process what he had heard; realizing his gullible mistake and tried to kick off into a sprint. The BLU Spy had expected that and wouldn't have spoken unless he knew he could get away with it. He aimed his gun at Scout's leg and shot once. It pierced his calf making him stumble in pain, giving Spy the opportunity to draw in close and deliver a swift stab to the back.

"Fuck you." Scout curse with his last dying breath.

_"The enemy has dropped our intelligence."_

Spy merely smiled superiorly at the now dead enemy Scout, before brushing his suit neatly. There was a sloshing of water as someone approached him from behind. Spy didn't turn as he recognized the foot pattern. He casually took out a cigarette and lit it. "And were 'ave you been?"

"Shut the hell up frenchie. I'm not in a very good mood right now." The BLU Scout growled.  
Spy took in a deep breath and breathed the smoke out slowly. He silently turned and began walking back into the base.

"Where the fuck are you going?" Scout shouted picking up the case. "You going to help me or what?"

Spy paused. "There is no need." He looked over his shoulder at the boy. "The match is over."

Scout looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

A small smile formed on his lips. "I just know." He stole a quick look at a camera before continuing on his way. Surely, with a match with no end in sight, the administrator was done watching them for the day.

"You failed! Stalemate!" Both RED and BLU systems sounded loudly. The Enemies looked at one another, wanting to continue fighting, but not ready to go against orders. They all turned slowly glaring and made their way to their own bases.

Scout sat in respawn, hands on his face. He looked up hearing the first of his teammates entering the room. It was Soldier, Pyro, and Demo. Soldier gave him a disappointed and furious scowl He pointed his hand and opened his mouth to speak.

"Don't ya even start, Helmet head!" Scout spurted interrupting him before he could speak.

Soldier not like being interrupted growled. "It doesn't need to be said that you are a failure to this squad."

"I at least got in the base. You were the one playing grab-ass with the other team."

Soldier being more of a man of action than words grabbed the boy by his shirt, his fist raised back to strike.

"Get off'a me moron!" Scout shouted trying to release the death grip on his shirt.

"Soldier, stop that!" Engie said running into the base. He grabbed Soldiers fist and tried to insert himself in between the two. "You both need ta calm down. Fightin' like this ain't gonna solve any- OW, don't bite me Scout!"

Heavy shook his head at the sight. It was too common for them to get into fights when they failed. It was a disgraceful display, but he wasn't about to say that out loud.

"Good job out there, mate." Sniper said to Heavy as he walked by. "Shame we didn't win."

"Da." They walked past the small scuffle, and towards the door that led to the living quarters. "Maybe next time."

"Tis no shame in losin'." Demo walked up behind the two. "Jus' grab a beer and drink yar sorrows away."

"Demo drinks even when we win." Heavy pointed out.

"But dat's outta celebration! D'eres no such thing as a bad time for drinkin'." Demon informed with a laugh. "Would'ya like ta join me?"

"One drink wouldn't hurt." Sniper replied pondering the idea.

"Naw." Heavy shook his head. "Have other plans."

"Suit yerself." Demo shrugged turning off in the direction of the kitchen, Sniper following behind.

Heavy grunted, walking alone in the direction of Medic's lab. He hadn't seen the man since his death on the field. It was making him worry. Maybe he had felt ill and turned in early, or even more likely, had endured enough of the battle that day. Everyone's patience had been wearing thin with their poor streak lately. He curled his hand into a fist and knocked. With no reply he opened the door and stepped inside.

Medic wasn't there, to his surprise. The only ones inhabiting the room were his doves who cooed softly at the Russian. A few flew to the desk in front of him. Heavy reached out stroking them softly before he turned and left. If not the lab then maybe in his room? He took the short walk to the man's room and knocked as he had on the labs door before letting himself in. He scanned the room finding no doctor or signs of him being there. Only more of his birds, who again, cooed at him for attention.

That hadn't sat well with the already worried giant. It was unlike Medic to be anywhere besides his room or lab. Unless he was working with Engineer on a project; that was his next best guess. That morning they had been talking about some new experiment. Perhaps he was with the toy maker.

He pushed his worry down into his stomach and walked to the workshop. Nearing the door he heard talking from inside. With high hopes he opened the door. The sudden entrance caused a pause in the conversation as Engie and Pyro looked up from bandaging the few small scratches Engie had received from separating Scout and Soldier. Heavy couldn't help but look disappointed seeing that Medic wasn't here.

"Hey there, big fella. Ya need somethin'?" Engie asked watching Heavy look around the room.

Heavy turned his attention to the Texan. "You see Medic?"

Engie shook his head. "Not since the battle."

He looked at Pyro, who shrugged.

"Ya check his lab?"

"Da. And his room."

"Huh..." Engie thought for a moment. He didn't think anything of it if he were to be honest. Medic wasn't limited from being anywhere in the base. And he was not a child who had to be looked after. He restrained from telling the Russian that once he saw the look of pure concern on his face. "I, uh.. He has to be somewhere 'round here."

Heavy sighed. He had a bad feeling all of a sudden.

"I'm sure one'a the guys have seen him." Engie assured making his way into the hall. Heavy looked down at Engie, hoping he was right.

They walked down the hall a bit until they saw Scout who was running in their direction. Scout moved over, obviously planning on running past but Engie reached over and quickly grabbed the back of Scout's shirt, pulling him into a stop.

"What the hell?" Scout snapped, fidgeting with his clothes. He glared at Engie, still mad about being lectured by him earlier.

"Calm down, son. I just wanna ask ya a question."

"No one 'as seen 'im?" Spy asked the group of mercenaries. They were all sitting in the rec room now, pondering where their missing ally had gone. Everyone shook their heads and Spy looked at Heavy. He was the closest to the man. For him to look just as lost as the others, if not more so, was a sad sight indeed.

"I know where he is." Soldier said pulling all attention to him. "He has abandoned us and is a traitor to this country! He's going back to his Nazi home land with all of America's secrets!"

"Soldier," Engie spoke after a long silence. "I seriously doubt that. Besides if he had gone, he woulda taken his car."

"And birds." Heavy joined in. "He would not leave without them." Engie nodded at that.

Soldier growled from under his helmet, racking his brain for other communist related theories the Medic could be behind.

Sniper rubbed his stubble chin thoughtfully. "You don't think he could be stuck somewhere?"

"Like?" Spy pressed.

"Could'ave been blasted out the battle area, an' layin' hurt somewhere. Or maybe a wall collapsed on 'im an' he's stuck under some rubble. Wouldn't be the first time it happened neither."

Spy nodded. That was true, Teufort had seen better days. "Then I suppose we go looking for 'im. Any objections?" There was none besides an annoyed groan from Scout, which Spy ignored.

"Good, now split up." Spy ordered. Everyone rose from their seats and, for the second time that day, walked out to the battle field.

After a brief discussion it was decided. Heavy and Engie would search the inside of the RED base, while Scout and Demo searched the outside and sewers. The rougher terrain outside the battle area limits was left to Soldier and Pyro. Stationed on the roof, with a bird's eye view of everything was Sniper as he looked through the scope of his rifle.

Sniper leaned over the edge a bit as he scanned the open desert. It was getting late and they were losing light quickly. Soon it would be too dark for anyone to see without the use of a light. He turned the other way and got his sights on Scout. The boy was standing on the edge of the ravine, just about to lower himself down with the help of Demo. It didn't look like they found anything yet.

In the distance behind him there was an explosion of a rocket. Sniper quickly whirled himself around and steadied himself. He focused on the fast moving figure of Soldier, who decided it was a perfect time to start rocket jumping about.

"Not the time, wanker" He muttered to himself. He started scanning again, thinking now that Soldier would land on the poor man if he was out there.

"Find anything?" Spy asked as he silently approached.

"Ya know, spook, it might go a little faster if you were out helpin' too." Sniper didn't even try to hide the irritation in his voice.

"I think you're all managing." He said looking at Soldier zip around in the distance.

Sniper snarled trying to ignore the other presence on the roof with him. Even when he was completely focused through his scope, he couldn't help but have a sinking feeling in his gut.

"You seem troubled." Spy said casually.

"Our Medics gone missin'. Shouldn't we all be worried 'bout that?" Sniper tried to brush him off.

"Of course, but you seem to be thinking more deeply about this then the others. Even back inside I could sense there was something on your mind. What aren't you telling me?" He questioned.

Sniper sighed. He had to give the spook credit; he was good at reading peoples thoughts. "I was just thinking, maybe he ain't out there."

"Oh? Wasn't searching out 'ere for 'im _your idea_?" Spy voice had a mocking tone to it. Sniper could only assume he thought it was funny.

"Stop actin' smart and listen ya mongrel." He stood up giving him a serious look. "Maybe he ain't out there because someone took 'im."

Spy raised an eyebrow. "Surely, you're not suggesting-"

"I can't think of anywhere else he could be, and who else but the BLU's benefit from him bein' gone?"

"Case in point... How do you plan on proving it?"

Sniper gave him a deadpanned look before talking again. "You're a spy, ain'tcha? And I don't see ya doin' anythin' useful."

Spy smiled, taking another drag from his cigarette. "You expect me to go?"

"Damn right, I do."

"Very well, I'll do it." Spy replied.

Sniper nodded, seemingly satisfied with his answer. "You can get in, right?" his voiced dripped with challenge.

Spy dropped his cigarette and stomped it out with a laugh. "Bushman, please, for me, it will be child's play."

Spy slipped down the sewer path the filthy water seeping into his shoes, he grimaced in disgust making a quick note to himself to make the damn bushman either clean his shoes or pay for a new pair, it had been his idea in the first place and who other than him could slip into the BLU base without being notice.

Slipping further down the water filled path he paused briefly and lit a cigarette might as well enjoy some pleasure as he was forced to take this disgusting route through the base; even if it was the easiest way in. Honestly it was only a guess on the Snipers part, but they really had no idea where their Medic even was so it was worth a shot, in Spy's opinion, even if it had been the bushman's idea.

Besides who else knew the layout of the BLU's base other than the BLU's. He had snuck in to the BLU base at the very being of his contract with RED, to better know the enemy; he had reasoned it was exactly like the RED base justa reversed layout. He had observed the BLU's and took mental notes of them before sneaking back to the RED base. Spy also knew that the BLU spy had been in their base doing the exact same thing.

The Spy's had a mutual respect for one another though they would never breath a word of it to anyone, and at the end of the day they were enemies which evolved into friendly competition for the two spy's, to see who was better at their job. Flicking the cigarette butt in to the water, Spy slowed as he finally came to the stair case.

After the battle had ended in the stale mate Heavy and the Engineer had come to them, asking if they had seen Medic; Spy had to think when the last time he had seen their medic? Mostly likely it had been when the man had run by him, healing him briefly before running back to join Heavy; other than that he can't remember seeing the man. Spy had never seen Heavy look so lost, perhaps it was because Heavy was hopelessly in love with their Medic and Medic in turn had been pinning over the giant of a man for months, far longer than Heavy who had finally started to notice their insane doctor.

Spy couldn't help but be intrigued with their failure at romance, he blamed the French in him, they were hopeless romantics and he was no different in that respect mind you, although it was getting so aggravating watching the two love birds dance around; if it took any longer for the idiots to realize that they both wanted the same thing. Spy was ready to lock them in a room where they would not be found till they worked out their problem.

But now that Medic had gone missing and with no clue to where he might be, they were just guessing at this point. And here he was, sneaking back into BLU base to make sure no foul play was a foot. It was unusually for the teams to kidnap the other mercenary's but at the same time it wasn't unheard of; like when they had all been working together with each other for the firstfew shaky weeks, learning to trust each other, the engineer had found the BLU spy's head in Medic's fridge alive. It had not been pretty trying to return the head to the BLU's, and their Medic had sulked like a child for a week after.

Spy continued down the winding halls till he came to his goal, one of the few doors that lead in to the deeper parts of the BLU's base and their living quarters. Spy paused, pulling out a lock pick and began to work on the doors before it clicked open, he smirked, almost too easy.

The RED slipped inside activating his cloak and began to descend the stairs pausing every now again to keep the charge up on his cloak and to listen in case any of the BLU's were moving down the hall. Spy came to the hall he was looking for that lead into the living quarters of the BLU mercenaries. He stayed close to the wall as he moved down the hallway as the sound of laughter echoed through the closed door of the infirmary. Pausing outside the door and peeking through the window he saw where the BLU heavy and Medic relaxed.

The BLU Medic sat atop his desk a gloved hand covering his mouth as he laughed, the BLU heavy sat in the desk chair head thrown back in deep laughter before the Medic moved his hand from his mouth "Ja, and vhen I vent to inject the patient the nurse was holding down I missed and injected the nurse instead who passed out instantly and the patient and I just looked at each other before the doctor came in and he couldn't even figure out how I had managed to do zhat" Medic laughed his gloved hand covering his face as he did and Heavy's laughter once again filled the room.

Spy rolled his eyes at the two BLU's as they were to occupied sharing war stories with each other to be any threat to the mission at hand. He slipped past the infirmary and farther down the hall to where the rec room lay and by the sounds of the voices this is where most of the BLU's were this evening.

BLU scouts voice rang loud and clear as Spy moved just inside the room and off to the side of the door where he was less likely to be bumped in to. He saw the BLU scout lounging on his back on one of the couches while Demo and Solider sat at the card table playing poker, several beer bottles stacked next to them.

"It's all that Medic's fault! He and that fat ass Heavy; they were out to get me the whole battle, I couldn't even get close to their base." The scout complained running a hand through his hair and glaring at the ceiling.

"Mmph?" Pyro's responded not even looking up as his attention was on the coloring booking in front of him. He was kicking his legs happily as he laid on his stomach scribbling with the red crayon making it look like the cheerful animals in the book were on fire.

Scout threw a glance at the Pyro before rolling his eyes before continuing. "It's just that, I hate that Medic so much and as soon as I get the chance he's gonna pay."

"Mmmph." Pyro agreed before grabbing a pink crayon to color the sky in his coloring book

"Tell me about when Doc's done in there, I'm gonna have my chance at revenge." Scout said with vicious glee and raising his fist in the air before letting it fall to his chest with thump

"That a boy!" Soldiers slurred voice boomed loudly from over at the table his helmet tipped back on his head so he could make eye contact. "Take a whack at him for me to!" he turned back to the table before shouting. "Demo stop trying to cheat America!" Making the black man laugh with drunkenness.

Spy froze. He had looked in the infirmary and Medic couldn't be in there…could he? Were the two BLU's guarding him ready to experiment on him? Spy slipped out the open door and nearly ran down the hall, his cloak flickering before he found his sense; it would do him no good to be caught in the enemy base so Spy slowed his pace. He had to make sure their Medic was there before he ran back to the RED's to regroup.

As Spy came to the infirmary door he froze as he realized muffled shouting had replaced the once happy chatter. Peeking through the window the lab lights were shut off and Spy felt his blood go cold. There was Medic, blind folded and tied to a chair his hair a mess and his coat and glasses missing. He struggled in vain to break free of the ropes chaffing his wrists behind his back.

The BLU Heavy moved in front of the doctor and glared down at him saying something to him in Russian before slapping the doctor across the face when the man continued to struggle trying to get free. Spy resisted the urge to run in there and back stab the giant, he was not stupidly reckless like their scout always was. Yes he could back stab the Heavy but then the man would respond faster than he could escape with Medic and the whole BLU base would be in an uproar. They would be found before they could escape and both of them would be captured. Spy had to tell the others, they had to storm the BLU base catch them off guard and steal their doctor back and then, perhaps, slowly torture the BLU's for this act of war. Spy slipped back away from the door, their doctor was strong he could last until morning he reasoned before beginning the run back to RED base.

Sniper sat on the couch in the rec room hat over his eyes trying to relax a bit but failing, it had grown too dark to keep looking over the battle field through his rifle for their missing Medic. It had already been a long day with the battle and to top it off with looking through the base and the battle field for the doc he was exhausted; and the worry he felt earlier had just been growing. He had even looked where the other mercenary's had been in hopes they might have over looked the man who might be wounded and needed help. He was a hunter after all, but his extra searching had found him nothing but an escalated sense of dread that his previous thought about the BLU's was right.

A body fell beside his on the couch beside his and sniper let out a sigh knowing all too well who it was. "What do ya want Scout?" He asked dryly. Honestly the boy should still be looking for Medic, but the kid was sure he was off experiment somewhere.

"What makes you think I want anything?" Scout asked, a fake hurt in his voice. Sniper could image the look on the kids face of shock and hurt.

Sniper lifted up his hat to give the kid the look that meant he wasn't buying it and Scout finally let out a sigh running a hand on the back of his neck.

"Ok fine, you got me. I wanted to know if your still going in to town tomorrow?" Scout asked, almost bouncing up and down on the couch in excitement. Scout always went into town with him on the weekends, he didn't blame the kid, it was boring as piss around the base on the weekends and at least in that small town there was stuff to do.

Sniper sighed and looked at him while debating with himself. If they didn't find Medic, he would most likely postpone the trip in to town, but at the same time maybe the doc had ended up in town by a malfunction or was blasted far out of the map. He frowned at that unlikely thought; the nearest town was two hours away.

"Yeah I'll still be goin', why?" he asked suspiciously. Scout wanted something; he could always tell when the boy would be all calm and sweet

"Awesome, I wanna come with." he said grinning. Sniper raised an eye brow at him waiting for the rest.

"And can you, maybe loan me five bucks when we get there?" scout finally ask sheepishly.

Sniper let his hat fall back over his face. Ah, there it was, the kid was short on cash again. What the bloody kid did with his money no one would ever know? He always seemed to be asking someone for cash every now and then. Scout didn't say anything just sat in silence and waited. Sniper sighed and raised his hat to look at Scout whose sad blue eyes were big and his lip gave a small tremble every few seconds.

_"Bloody hell the kid is givin' me the puppy dog eyes"_ Sniper thought

"What happened to the ten I gave you a few weeks ago?" Sniper asked, pretending to be annoyed, but believe it or not he had a soft spot for the kid. Reminded him of himself when he was young and reckless and wanting to do his very best to make people proud of him.

"Ah come on Snipes please, they have a new flavor of Bonk I want to try and I spent all of the ten you gave me last week. I rationed it the best I could but ran out of the Bonk I use for the battles." Scout let out a whine.

Sniper sighed pulling out his warn leather wallet from his pants pocket and pulled out a five before looking at scout "I give you this and you go double check over the whole base for Medic got it?" Might as well make the kid work for it. And maybe Scout would get lucky and find him. Sniper doubted it but couldn't help but hope.

Scout nodded, grinned and hugged him quickly before he jumped up from the couch ran off shouting a thank you before he was down the hall and out of sight, really that boy should be more concerned about other things than soda like their missing Medic.

Sniper sighed, not wanting to relax he tapped his foot nervously wondering where that damn Spook was and if he had even managed to get in to the BLU base. _He's probably blowing smoke_ Sniper thought with irritation, never trust Spy to do a job right.

Sniper's eyes flicked to the door as Engie walked in, his hard hat missing. The man rubbed a hand over his bald head in a tired gesture. They were all tired and feeling it, everyone but Scout apparently.

"Dagnabit, damn it, I just don't know where the doc could'a gotten to. He just disappeared out of thin air." The engineer said, sitting down in a chair near the couch and rubbing the back of his neck in frustration.

"How's Heavy holdin' up?" Sniper asked

The Engineer grimaced at the question "I have never seen the big guy so worried, not even on the battle field when we was losin'. He's terrified, but trying to hide it. I don't get it. If he hadn't noticed the Doc gone missin' we might've not known till we started fightin' again; the way he hides away in his office on the weekends."

Sniper nodded at that, it was true, Heavy usually dragged the man to the rec room after dinner to play chess with him during the weekend and that was the most Sniper saw of the man when he was relaxing in the base before going out to his camper.

They had all been looking for Medic since they had the meeting and no one had been too worried at first, but now as night fell over the base and Medic still had not shown up, the worry began to grow. Sniper tried to push away his own fears that something really bad had happened to their doctor. Almost whishing he could just brush it off like scout could but something was just wrong, he could feel it.

When he had told the spook about his gut feeling about the BLU's earlier that afternoon, he had all but challenged the Spy's ability's to get in to the enemy base. Sniper hoped it had been enough to get the man to go at least check it out, but now the man still hadn't showed up and it was dark out.

The door burst open and Spy rushed in to the room_. "Speak of the devil."_ Sniper thought as the man glanced at the engineer. "Go gather the others." He said and Engie raised a brow but left without question, not in the mood to argue as he normal would have. Sniper felt the sinking feeling in his gut as Spy turned to him and gave him a grim look. Sniper yanked off his hat and ran a hand threw his hair in frustration already knowing the answer to the question he was about to ask

"They have Medic don't they?" Sniper asked and Spy only nodded at him before pulling out a cigarette from his case and lit it, breathing deeply before letting out a shaky breath of smoke. Sniper could only guess what the damn spook had seen to rattle his nerves.

The RED team sat around the poker table as Spy stood with a frown as he looked at them, having just fished filling them all in on what he had seen while over at the BLU base. The looks on the other members ranged from shocked to rage and they all sat in silence not wanting to break it as the air grew thick with tension around them.

The Engineer broke the silence. "You sure? We can't be mistaken about this."

"I'm positive misure" Spy said placing a new cigarette in his mouth, the ash tray in front of him was filled with butts and he had no plans on stopping any time soon.

"Well, what are we waitin' fer? Let's go raid their base and take 'em back!" Demo man yelled before drinking some of his scrumpy.

"I'm with Demo, let go rescue our commie Medic before he spills our secrets to the BLU's! For America!" Solider shouted throwing an arm around Demo's shoulders in support of his plan.

"Listen fellas, I'm with you but unauthorized fighting? Can we even do that?" Engie asked looking worried.

"We go and bring Medic back, but not before making the BLU's pay." Heavy said, a dark fire in his eyes wanting revenge.

"Fellas listen to me, we can't just go and..." Engie tried to reason.

"Let's do it, they'll never expect us to charge them." Scout said eagerly, wanting to beat the BLU's down, especially the BLU spy who had cost them their victory.

Engineer grew frustrated throwing his hand up in the air as he glanced at Pyro who sat next to him for support as the others began to shout, eager to charge the enemy base and take back their Medic.

"Quiet!" Sniper yelled, and he looked at spy. "Spook, you know their base, do you have a plan?"

Spy took a drag off his cigarette. "I say we sneak into their living quarters at first light, they will be unprepared. As neither of our teams 'ave attacked the others off the battle field they will not see us coming. If anything they think we will not notice our Medic missing for some time and when we 'ave the good doctor back we will take revenge on the BLU's for this act of war."

"No god dang way!" Engie shouted slamming his hand on the table, standing Pyro _mmrph_ in agreement. "We can't just charge in there, what do you think she will do when she finds out?"

"We 'ave no choice, Engineer." Spy spat coldly glaring at him. "All in favor of charging the base at dawn?" Spy asked.

All hands raised but Engineers and Pyros, the others looked at them before Engie finally cursed and raised his hand and Pyro followed soon after. "Fine, but I won't take the blame when she comes for our heads." Engie grumbled.

"Then we are all in agreement. At first light we attack them and I will sneak us all in the deeper part of the base. Engineer and Pyro will check the medical bay because that is where they are keeping our doctor. If he is not there we keep looking till we 'ave torn the base apart." Spy said, snubbing out his cigarette in the ash tray before lighting another one. Sniper slapped him on the back before joining the others in plan making.

The RED's cheers were almost deafening in the large room as the plan was formed, knowing revenge would be taken in the morning. Spy glanced at Heavy whose eyes were dark with rage and he almost felt sorry for the first BLU the Russian got his hands on.

Medic blinked his eyes open slowly and stared up at the black sky. A fleeting thought crossed his mind that there were no stars in that inky darkness. Sitting up, Medic placed a gloved hand to his forehead as his head pounded with a headache, the ground cold and rough beneath him. He frowned as pulled his hand away to take in his surroundings the decaying ruins of Teufort greeted him. The building looked like it had been abandon and left to rot and he could see a black mold growing across the wood of the walls of the ruined building. It seemed like it was alive as it moved across the boards, tendrils of black ooze searched out from blobs as it moved along the wood and metal, extending its reach to cover more of the surface. Medic shuddered

The windows stood vacant and a few had boards across them. Medic caught glimpses of shadowy figures that moved across the empty frames and even the reflected shimmers of eyes before they disappeared back in to the darkness.

A sharp scream-like howl had him jumping up from the ground, sweat trailing down the back of his neck in fear and panic. He turned to face the opposite base and caught a glance at a short figure that hunched forward as it skittered into an opening on the other side of the bridge which had decayed beyond repair. Something was splashing in the water below, and had no desire to even venture close to it.

"Vhere the hell am I?" He whispered, his voice carrying father than he would have liked in the endless silence.

Medic pulled out his needle gun feeling safer with it out before walking to the nearest base. He accidentally kicked a rock that bounced against the wall with a small clunk and something scurried out through the wide doors towards him. Medic let out a shriek as the black thing lunged for him, claws extended. He took quick aim and fired at it while trying not to be ripped open by the thing. It fell to the ground with a meaty thud as black liquid seeped from its wounds.

Moving closer to the creature, his mind tried to make sense of it. It was nothing he had ever seen before, the limbs were twisted at strange angels and had sharp claws at the ends. There were no eyes that he could see and only large torn ears on the top of its deformed head. Kicking it over with his boot Medic could see its mouth; it was filled with sharp needle-like teeth. He grimaced, it would have torn his flesh to pieces had it gotten a hold of him.

A crack sounded behind him and his blood froze as he turned to face the new monster that stood before him. Its hands dragged on the ground, large claws extending from its fingers. It had no eyes only holes where they had once been and was grinning at him darkly with sharp teeth that filled its gaping maw which oozed black sludge. It rushed at him.

Medic let out a scream taking aim once more filling the creature with needles before the gun clicked empty. Dropping it in fear, Medic ran as fast as he could over the now alien ground.

"Mein Gott, is this hell?" he gasped out.


	3. Chapter 3

The alarm clock blared loudly as it ticked to six am. The BLU Scout who had been sleeping moments before, opened his eyes and yawned. He reached over to silence the annoying beep then stretched. Throwing the covers off he swung his legs out of bed to start his morning. He dressed in sweat pants and one of his favorite T-shirts while listening to the sounds of Soldier snoring monstrously in the other room. He left his room and began walking down the hall.

"Soldier you're snoring like a bear again!" He shouted as he walked past his room. He got some intangible words in response and laughed. Soldier usually was attentive and ready in the mornings, but now it was the weekend. That meant ceasefire and almost everyone was sleeping in today. Not the BLU Scout though. He had a routine and had followed it since day one. Every morning he would go for a morning jog. Not even rain would stop him from doing what he loved.

He walked into the kitchen for a small snack. Searching the pantry he grabbed a granola bar to start out the day. That would be just enough to give him a push for his jog.

"Ah, good morning, Herr Scout." BLU Medic said entering the kitchen.

Scout turned to see the good doctor dressed in nothing but his boxers and robe. "Yo doc, good morning."

Medic stood beside him grabbing a mug to start the day off with coffee. "Going for a morning run?"

"Yep, like always." He stuffed the granola into his mouth and ate greedily.

Medic smiled. "Ah good, just be careful out there."

"Doc, come on. There's nothin' out there, besides the RED's and its ceasefire right now."

"I vas thinking more along the lines of you tripping and t'visting your ankle again."

"Not cool! That was a onetime thing, alright?" He lunged forward giving Medic a playful punch on the arm. Medic flinched back laughing as he did. Scout laughed. "Okay doc. I'm off." He made his way to the exit. "And I'll be going to the infirmary when I'm done. Gotta get my practice swings in for the day."

Medic nodded. "Ja, I vill be zere."

"Would have been there last night but I heard Heavy in there and I didn't want to interrupt." Scout smirked devilishly.

Medic rolled his eyes. "Yes, vell vhat Herr Heavy does in there is his own business."

"Come on doc. The whole base could hear the screaming. It sounded like torture." Scout laughed.

Medic sighed. "Don't you 'ave a run you vere about to go on?"

"Yea, yeah I'm going." Scout laughed and waved making his way out. "Hey'a Snipes." He said walking past their sniper as he entered the kitchen. Sniper nodded wordlessly at the boy and walked in heading for the coffee pot. He stood silently by Medic and poured himself a mug.

"He's right. We all heard the screaming." Sniper finally said.

"I don't need to hear it from you." Medic Sighed.

Sniper just smirked as he downed most of the hot coffee before pouring himself another cup. "No worries mate." He turned to make another pot. "Easy on the coffee now. I heard truckie messin' around his work shop. He'll be glad to have a fresh pot when he decides to leave. Demo too when he gets up…or if he gets up."

Medic looked at him with a raised eyebrow. He was still on his first cup of coffee, while Sniper looked to be ready for his third. "Ja, I vas feeling like breakfast anyway." He looked into the dark liquid debating whether to wake his Heavy now, or let him sleep in.

The infirmary was quiet; Heavy kept glancing up at the rafters making sure the doves were resting. He had come into the office after being unable to sleep only to find Medic's doves had gone into a panic mode without their master. It had taken Heavy an hour to calm them all down. He sighed as he ran a hand down his face. He wasn't the only one who was worried about Medic, his doves must have realized something was wrong when night had fallen and medic still had not come to see them.

Heavy knew that Medic would be upset if he came back only to find his doves stressed out. He would often go to the infirmary just to watch Medic take care of his doves. The man's blue eyes would soften and a tiny smile would be on his lips as he talked to the birds, lost in his own world. It would make Heavy's heart flutter.

With a dejected sigh Heavy walked over to Medic's desk and began to organize the few papers that had been scattered by the panicky birds. Gathering them up, he set them in one corner of the desk in a neat pile before a white dove landed on them and looked up at him. Heavy ran his hand gently down the doves back before the bird hopped away.

"Archimedes." Heavy greeted.

The dove let out a sharp chirp and Heavy felt sympathy for the small bird. Archimedes had been the hardest to calm down as he had flown out of reach and refused to come near him, obviously wanting his master. The dove bristled when Heavy reached for him again and flew into the air, letting out chirps that seemed to stir the other doves from their sleep.

Heavy let out a low whistle in an attempt to get Archimedes attention so he would come back down and let the others sleep. The bird landed on his shoulder and jumped back and forth. Heavy ran his hand over the birds talking softly to him in Russian before Archimedes seemed to relax. "We will find your master." He said softly to the bird.

Archimedes shook his head at that which made Heavy frown and look away from the dove. He glanced around the room for any sign of the doctor, ignoring the feeling of dread in his chest. There was nothing, just like the last time he had looked. An older though took root in his head as he thought of the stories he had read in school when studying literature; the animals always seemed to know when there was a disaster or when something terrible was going to happen. The doves had to be wrong, he hoped they were wrong.

The sound of footsteps coming down the hall distracted Heavy from his thoughts, which he was grateful for. He was debating whether to go out and great whoever was up this late or just hide in the medical lab. Archimedes cooed at him impatiently and he let out a sigh as he walked to the door. As he exited the lab he succeeded to scare Engineer who had to take a step back from him grumbling under his breath.

"Dag nabit, don't scare me like that son." He said setting down the red tool box he carried with him. "What are you doing up still? You should be resting for the fight like the others are."

"Was checking on birds." He gestured to his shoulder to where Archimedes sat perched watching the Texan with his beady eyes, tilting his head different ways to get a better look at him.

"How are they doing?" Engie asked awkwardly as he eyed the white dove.

"They are worried for their master. They know something is wrong." Heavy brushed Archimedes feathers in a soothing manner, lost in thought before Engie gave him a smile and placed a comforting hand on his arm.

"Don't worry too much, me and Pyro are going to find him and bring him back home safe and sound, even if we have to kick in every door in find him." Engineer gave a reassuring smile before letting out a yawn and stretching. "Now go get some sleep big guy, me and Spy will have everything set up in a few hours."

"You are leaving now?" Heavy asked confused, dawn was still a few hours away.

"Yeah, something about BLU's being asleep and less chance of being caught or something like that." He shrugged.

"Is good plan." Heavy said with a nod before looking back at the bird on his shoulder who had fallen asleep.

"Yeah, don't go telling Spy that, he already has a big ego." Engie said with a grin. "I better get going, Spy is going to chat my ear off for being late." He grimaced at that thought. "Good night Heavy, try and get some sleep." With that Engie picked up his tool box and headed down the hall.

"Da, good night Engineer." Heavy called after him. The man waved his hand back at him before he turned a corner and was out of sight.

Heavy ran his hand over the sleeping dove on his shoulder for a minute before walking down the hall to his room to try and get some sleep. He doubted he would, his emotions were in a frenzy just like the doves had ben when he had come to check on them. It was almost funny that he was acting like the doves; he could see Medic in his head rolling his eyes at him and smiling. Letting out a long sigh Heavy realized he would not be sleeping, perhaps he would read instead.

Engie juggled his tool box under one arm as he pushed open one of the doors that lead to the battle field. The dust had long settled and it was almost eerie as he had never been on the field outside of the matches. A few of the others would wander out here from time to time but that was it.

Walking out of the wooden passage way that lead to the outer base, he walked to the bridge and spotted the cigarette glow before he saw the man. Spy leaned against the bridge as Engie approached, his eyes narrowed and a frown firmly on his face. He mentally groaned and almost turned back, not wanting to deal with the conceited man, but they had work to do.

"Morin' I guess." Engie greeted as he set down his tool box to give his arms a rest and looked up into the still starry night sky. He had slept little and his nerves were frayed; it just wasn't right sneaking into the enemy base, but they had to get Medic back. That went without question.

"You're late." Spy growled and pointed at him angrily.

"Yeah sorry, got talking to Heavy as he was coming out of the doc's office." He shrugged and Spy rolled his eyes.

"Whatever, come along laborer, down we go." Spy gestured towards the water below the bridge where the sewer entrances lay.

Grabbing the red tool box, Engie walked to the edge before jumping down with a splash, his boots sinking into the mud a bit as he held the box out of the waters reach. A splash landed next to him and a quick glance at Spy's disgusted face was almost worth dealing with the man's attitude.

The secret agent sloshed through the water ahead of him towards the BLU's tunnel, Engie following after him as the Frenchman kept muttering about his shoes being ruined and possibly burning hem after this extrusion was over. Engie only smiled to himself.

As they continued their watery trek under the enemy's base, Engineer frowned as he looked at his surroundings. This was just the normal battle ground. Spy had claimed that he knew a secret way in but even Engie knew that this path only lead to the upper levels of the battle grounds and not in the real base.

"Thought you said you had a secret way in, this just leads to the upper battle grounds." He muttered, causing Spy to stop and look back at him a scowl on his face.

"Would you like to lead the way laborer?" Spy gestured for the Texan to pass him and finish leading the way. Engie cursed under his breath and Spy smirked. "Very well, I will continue. We are almost there anyway." He said as he moved forward again. Engie ran a hand down one side of his face, he was too tired to deal with the man's attitude.

Spy suddenly turned down a small side tunnel that Engie wouldn't have even noticed. It blended in with the wall and background. How many times had he passed it while running through their base trying to set up a teleport? Did anyone else know about it?

"No one else has noticed this tunnel." Spy said as if reading his thoughts. "I have sat and watched both teams run past it without any notice of its existence. We have a tunnel like this as well under our base." Spy said.

"It's almost impossible to see it as it blends into the damn wall and looks like it will crumble at any time." Spy chuckled at that.

"Why did you think I wanted to set up a teleporter. Can you imagine bringing Scout or Solider? Their voices would bring the tunnel on our heads." Engie rolled his eyes at that but didn't argue. Those two could get very loud at the worst of times during missions.

They came to a staircase and ascended up them. As they reached the landing Spy began to guide Engineer through the winding halls before coming to their goal. A door that lead into the inner base; with quick precision Spy pulled out his lock pick and began working on the door as he listened to Engie place his tool box down on the ground before pacing back and forth behind him.

"She's going to find out about this. There are camera's everywhere." Engie muttered to himself. Spy groaned and pulled back from his work to glare at the man in irritation before lighting a cigarette.

"I doubt she will care. She has her own agenda and does what she wants to do." Spy said truthfully, causing Engie to stop pacing. Spy turned back to the lock a few moments later and it clicked open. The secret agent stood and smirked back at Engie "Walla." He said with a flourish of his hand, as he pulled open the door.

Engie scooped up his tool box once more and walked through the door into the dimly lit hall of the BLU's base, a chill ran down his spine as he heard Spy shut and lock the door behind them, blocking their escape route. The Frenchman brushed passed him a second later and whispered cynically. "Welcome to the BLU base, please enjoy your stay."

Engie ignored him and fantasied about beating the man over the head with his wrench before Spy stopped at a random door before going inside. Engie followed him into the black room and heard the click of the door behind him before the room was filled with light.

It was a small room filled with boxes and crates, all of it covered in a thick layer of dust. "Is this some kind of storage room?" Engie asked out loud as he walked around, glancing at the crates with mild interest.

"Yes, both bases are filled with unused rooms. Some are empty, others are just filled with long forgotten papers and who knows what else." Spy said with a wave of his hand before dropping his cigarette butt on the ground and crushing out the ember with his shoe. "Well, don't just stand there gawking toy maker, get to building your toys." He practically sneered.

Engie sighed and opened his tool box and got to work on a dispenser, chatting as he worked. "You're sure they're not going to hear the noise?"

"Yes. We are down an unused hallway, the only chance of them finding us is if one of them forgot the layout and got turned around while looking for armory which is unlikely at this time of night." He said looking through his cigarette case with a frown. He only had a few left so he shut it with a click.

It was a long while before either RED spoke again. Engie was caught up in building his machines and working on upgrading them, having to wait on his dispenser for more metal. Spy would leave the room and come back with some extra metal for Engie to upgrade his machines faster. Soon it would be all complete and then the others would arrive in a few hours.

"Do you think the doc is ok?" Well I mean as okay as he can be in his situation?" Engie asked, breaking the silence that had fallen over them.

"I'm sure he is fine." Spy said, brushing off the question quickly, glancing away from him. Engineer wanted to forget the look of unease he had seen in the Frenchman's eyes for that brief second of eye contact. Engie swallowed thickly, praying for dawn to arrive so they could get this over with.

The red glow of the teleport flared brighter as scout materialized, skin glowing briefly as he stepped off the machine, swinging his bat once for show. A large grin was plastered on his face. "Let's go bash in some BLU skulls." He said as he swung his bat once more for show. Spy let out a long admitted sigh and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Why did they 'ave to send you through first?" Spy grumbled as he glared at the boy.

"Aw, come on Spy. Don't be like that." Scout said still grinning as he moved next to Engie who smiled at the boy. Scout kept bouncing on the balls of his feet, unable to stand still.

The portal glowed brightly once more before it revealed Pyro who jumped off and ran to Engineer making happy noises as he hugged the man.

"Nice to see you too, Pyro." Engie smiled and hugged his friend before Scout rolled his eyes at them.

"Gag me with a spoon." He muttered, before leaping away from the pair when Pyro turned and glared at him. "I was just kidding firebug." Scout laughed nervously before moving closer to stand next to Spy as the portal glowed again and Heavy stepped out. He had a dark scowl on his face as he moved past them to lean against the wall behind them, cracking his knuckles.

Spy shuttered to imagine the fate of the mercenary who ran into Heavy. The room was filled with a red glow as Solider all but charged through and headed for the door, screaming a battle cry. It took Engie, Pyro and Scout to drag the man back from the door and knock some sense into him as they had to wait for Demo before the plan could start.

Demo stepped through and grinned. "Let's do this lads!" He shouted before taking a swig of his bottle and moving to stand next to Solider and chatting with the man. Spy cleared his throat to quiet them down and everyone turned and looked at him.

"Gentlemen, I trust you all remember the plan?" Nods and murmurs answered him. "Good, remember to distract the BLU's with fighting while Engineer and Pyro find the doctor. And remember men, show them no mercy." Spy smirked dangerously as they cheered at his little speech.

"Good. Now follow me and keep quiet, we don't want them to know we are here just yet." Spy said as he walked to the door and into the hallway. The others followed behind him as he guided them through the winding halls. He paused as they came to a cross section and held up his hand, motioning the others to stop as he heard quick footsteps running towards them.

The BLU Scout raced by them, not even noticing the RED's he had just run by. Spy stepped out into the cross section and aimed his Diamond back at the back of the boys head. The shot rang off the walls as the BLU Scout tumbled forward to the ground unmoving.

"Nice shot Spy!" The RED Scout grinned, slapping the man on the back. Spy quickly shrugged off the hand and glanced behind him at the boy.

"Was there any doubt I would miss?" Spy said confidently before glancing at the others. "Come along quickly, we only have so much time before the boy respawns and he will warn the others, then our element of surprise will be gone."

"Leave the chuckle head to me." Scout said pointing at his chest. Spy nodded and pointed down a hallway.

"You'll find one of the respawn rooms that away." Scout grinned and bolted down the hall. "Good, the rest of you come with me." Spy said as they began to rush down the hall where the BLU Scout had come from. They could hear the soft chatter of conversations from just ahead.

"Spy, hold on a sec." Engie whispered. The Frenchman paused and looked at him raising an eyebrow. "How are me and Pyro going to find our way around the base? I don't even know where to start looking for the medical lab." He hissed out in frustration.

"You know where it is in our base, correct?" The man nodded and Spy just smirked. "Well then, just flip the layout and it's on the opposite side." Spy chuckled at the gapped mouth of the Engineer before he grabbed Pyro and moved back down the hall in search for the lab and their Medic.

BLU Medic looked up from his coffee as an echo of a bang reached them. He frowned and his brow lowered as he glanced at Sniper who had a look of annoyance.

"That kid knows better than to slam doors this early. If he wakes up Solider, I am going to give his baseball cards to Pyro." He grumbled before sipping his coffee.

"Tell me about it. All ve need is him up and about telling us to run laps." Medic mussed as he glanced at the door as Demo stumbled in wearing a T-shirt and briefs.

"Morning Herr Demo, coffee is ready." Medic said. The man blinked his one eye as he poured himself a cup and quickly took a large gulp before pulling out a flask and dumping the contents into the mug before sipping it again.

"Ah bloody hell, that'll bring a man back from the dead." He said joining them at the small table. "Had to drink myself to sleep last night."

"You do that every night mate." Sniper pointed out.

"Aye but last night I could hear the screams all the way down to my room." He said grinning at Medic who rolled his eyes.

"Honestly, ve tried to keep it down." Medic grumbled into his coffee, ignoring how the two other men snickered.

The BLU Engineer entered the kitchen, goggles resting on his forehead as he let out a long yawn. "Mornin' fellas." He greeted as he walked across the room rubbing at his eyes, robe left open showing his white shirt beneath and pajama bottoms, making him the most dressed one in the kitchen.

Medic smiled at the man and opened his mouth to great him before a sharp bang filled the kitchen. Engineer fell to the ground, a bullet wound to the head. Panic seized Medic as he glanced to the open door and saw the RED Solider and Sniper standing there.

"Prepare to die maggots!" The RED shouted, pointing his rocket launcher at them, a grin on his face.

"Bloody hell." BLU Demo shouted, eye wide. Sniper flipped the table ducking behind it, grabbing Medic by the edge of his robe and yanking him down. Demo stood there in shock as the rocket launched at him, hitting him head on, blood and chunks of flesh covered practically everything in the kitchen.

"Vhat is going on?" Medic shouted as Sniper shook his head.

"They have bloody lost it!" He shouted. "We need help and our bloody weapons." He grabbed a broken mug off the floor and leapt up, chucking it at them. It hit the RED Demo man who charged at him only to be beaten to the kill by the RED Heavy who filled the BLU Sniper with bullets. He fell to the ground, blood seeping from his wounds, dyeing his white tank red. Medic began to crawl to the door keeping low to the ground. He had to get to the others to warn them.

"What do we have here? A little BLU?" The RED Demo grinned down at him and pressed his sword to his neck. Medic gulped as the man brought down the blade across his neck and everything went black.

Medic snarled as he respawned, anger flooding him as he grabbed the Blutsauger from the shelf. They were going to pay for this, he thought as he ran down the hall towards the others to wake them.

The RED Scout couldn't help but grin as he saw his BLU counterpart exit a respawn and head away from him. Instinct took hold and Scout lunged for the BLU knocking him down to the ground, stopping him from going any further. They rolled across the ground and the BLU bit his arm before shouting and struggling to get him off.

"What the fuck man? Your stupid RED brain don't know what a ceasefire is?" The BLU swung a fist into the RED's jaw knocking him back before he kicked him to separate them even more before reaching for his gun. RED Scout lunged at him, smashing the BLU's skull into the ground.

"You fucktards asked for this." RED spat before punching at the BLU's face before the other kicked him in the gut, knocking him off to the side. There was a moment as the two Scouts looked at each other before they lunged back at it, fists flying and curses spewing from their mouths as the two Bostonians went back to the roots of fist fighting.

BLU Scout aimed a hard kick at the RED's ribs, making a sickening crunch before falling back. The BLU began punching his face rapidly as he leapt on top of him. The RED smashed his fist against the side of the BLU's temple, making him fall to the side, dazed as they both panted in choppy breaths.

The RED stood up, one hand pressing against his ribs as he pulled out his pistol and placed against the BLU's forehead. The kid's eyes crossed as he looked at the muzzle and coughed up some blood. "Looks like I'm the better Scout. But hurry back, I want to kick your ass some more." He said before pulling the trigger, blood seeping from the hole in the BLU's head before Scout limped down the hall groaning in pain.

"Damn it, Med…" He stooped in his shout and just stared blankly. They had no Medic, the BLU's had taken him. Scout ran his hand under his nose which came back bloody. That fight had been more violent then he realized as he turned to limp down the hall towards where Engie had set up the dispenser.

Engie and Pyro's footsteps echoed down the hall as they ran before they skidded to a halt in front of the door to the medical bay. They slammed the door open and looked around the empty room with no Medic in sight. He frowned before looking back at Pyro.

"Check everywhere buddy. If we're lucky he's still in here somewhere."

"Murph." Pyro gave a nod before opening desk drawers and cabinets, looking inside each for their missing doctor.

Engie checked the few medical closets that were in the room, but they showed to be empty as well. There was no sign of the doc. It made no sense; there was no god damn way they could have cleaned up everything and moved him without a trace. There would be something, there had to be something.

He looked over the BLU Medics desk that had papers scattered across it, but nothing to support that Medic had been here. "Damn, Spy can't do anything right!" He growled before glancing back at Pyro who was checking under the medical beds. "You find anything Pyro?" The firebug stood up and shook her head sadly.

"We better check the other rooms then. Don't look so sad buddy, we'll find him." Engineer tried to be positive, but that dark feeling in his gut was screaming that something was horribly wrong. Engie loaded his shot gun and looked at Pyro who held his flame thrower. He gave a quick battle shout before charging out the door, Engie quick on his heels.

The two RED's ran down the hall, stopping at each door they came to, kicking open some of the locked ones and checking the rooms over to make sure medic wasn't tied up in any of them. Each empty room had the feeling of dread growing. The sounds of the fighting echoed throughout the base which was increasing in volume with every passing moment.

A respawn door opened ahead of them and a shirtless BLU Heavy charged out before he noticed them, raising his gun at them. Pyro moved quickly charging at the man with his flame thrower taking a few bullets in the process as he ignited the BLU, burning him until he fell to the ground in a chard mess.

Engie placed a hand on Pyro's shoulder. "Come on, we have to hurry and find Medic and then get out of here." The Pyromancer nodded before looking around, paranoid for danger as Engie went to kick open the next door. There was a slick sound and he felt a splash of blood on the back of his neck. His blood froze as he whipped around to find the BLU Medic glaring at him, blutsauger in hand and Pyro's unmoving body between them.

Engie moved fast, diving into the room behind him, ducking for cover as the needles fired, one digging into his back. He took aim with his shot gun and fired back, the exchange lasting only a few seconds before both clips ran empty. "Aw hell." He growled and threw the gun to the floor as the Medic charged in, Uber saw in hand. He dove for him knocking them both to the ground.

The Medic drove the saw into his shoulder as he cursed at him in German before ripping it out and driving it into his side. "I'm going to saw through your bones." He hissed as he yanked out the blade ready to drive it back into him before an axe embedded itself into the BLU's shoulder.

Blue eyes widened as blood ran from the doctor's mouth, dripping down his chin onto Engie's shirt before the axe was ripped out of the man's shoulder. The BLU fell sideways eyes growing dim. Engie looked up at Pyro who held her bloody axe and was glaring at the body as if it offended him before turning his masked face back to him. He held out a gloved hand to him and Engie took it and grunted in pain as he was pulled into a standing position; leaning against Pyro breathing hard.

"Thanks pal, you saved me back there." He panted out, trying to block out the pain. They still had a job to do.

"Murph murph mmmmurph." Pyro mumbled in concern as he poked gently at his shoulder and side, judging the bleeding and damage before making more worried noises.

"Come on now, it doesn't even hurt." He lied. "Let's finish looking through this hall for the doc and then head back to my dispenser and get healed up, alright?" He asked the firebug who looked at him for a while with her head cocked to one side before nodding. "Good, let's go. I'll even make you a new plushy for your collection." Engie added making the Pyromancer clap his hand excitedly before they headed back into the hall.

The battle in the kitchen raged on as Heavy unloaded Sasha into the BLU Scout who had joined the fray. The BLU Solider charged out into the open with his rocket launcher firing where Sniper was shooting the BLU's. Heavy heard the chunks of flesh hitting the ground behind him before unloading his gun into the BLU.

Heavy let himself sink into his rage; a viscous cycle of hatred he usually despised, but any time he tried to dispel it he thought of his Medic tied up somewhere. It fuelled the fire and he was going to have revenge, he would kill them all over and over, an endless cycle of pain.

Pain shot through his shoulder as he whipped around and saw the BLU Engineer, his tiny pistol shaking in his hands, blue eyes wide with fear as he realized his mistake before rushing down the nearby hall in retreat. Heavy let out a snarl and chased after the smaller man, ignoring the pain in his shoulder as his prey practically leapt through a pair of double doors.

Shoving the doors open, Heavy saw the BLU who was struggling to open his tool box. Dropping Sasha to the ground, Heavy's mind was lost to the mind numbing rage. He grabbed the man's neck from behind crushing it slowly, causing the Engineer to gasp out in pain before Heavy chucked him across the room and into the far wall.

Groaning in pain, the BLU Engie tried to sit up, goggles having been knocked from his forehead during his tumble. Heavy stalked towards him as terrified blue eyes looked up at him. He had nowhere to go with the wall at his back. "W-why are you doing this?" Asked the Engineer, his voice trembling.

Something snapped in Heavy and he grabbed the front of the Engineers white shirt. "Where is my Medic?" He all but hissed. The BLU frowned.

"W-what?" He stuttered out, brow creased in confusion. Heavy snarled and tossed him back to the ground, the man let out a groan and tried to crawl away in a feeble attempt before heavy bought his foot down on the man's back, crushing him into the ground.

"I will ask again. Where is my Medic?" When no response came other than harsh breathing he dug his foot harder into the man's spine causing him to cry out in pain.

"I don't know what you're talking about!" Engie shouted which seemed to be a mistake as the foot removed itself from his back, only to slam into his ribs sending him skidding across the floor.

"You are lying and I do not like liars." Heavy growled as he wrenched the man up from the floor. He slammed him into the nearby wall, pinning him there as his feet dangle above the floor. Heavy looked into the wide terrified eyes of the man. "I will ask again little man. Where is my Medic?" The Engineer just trembled and Heavy snarled and raised his fist and punched the man's face.

"I-I don't k-know what you're t-talking about." He stuttered out as Heavy struck him again, blackening one of his eyes.

"There will be pain without end if you don't tell me where he is right now." The BLU just trembled and shook his head and Heavy slammed his fist into the man's ribs which made a sickening crack.

"I don't know anything." The BLU tried to reason.

Heavy grabbed his ungloved human hand and took hold of one of his fingers. "I start breaking them till I get answer." He said simply and snapped the pointer finger, making the man give a strangled scream before Heavy moved to the middle finger, snapping it as well in two different places. The BLU coughed blood that fell down his chin and dripped onto his shirt.

"You're wrong." He groaned out before Heavy broke another finger and another. The pain was intense as he started to black out. The BLU was dropped to the floor and was kicked in the stomach and began coughing up blood wanting to curl up and die.

Heavy reached down and grabbed him by the neck and started to crush his wind pipe. "We are not done baby man." He said grinning as dark rage burned in his eyes. The screams that followed echoed down the hall and blended into the battle raging in the kitchen.

Scout looked into his Force of Nature. He was running out of ammo. "Hold down the fort Demo, I'm going back for ammo."

"Aye lad." Demo nodded, setting up another sticky bomb trap. "I can hold till ye get back."

Scout turned on his heel and began running back to the storage room. The BLU spy watched him with a raised eyebrow. He had been watching the two while under cloak, waiting for the right moment to strike. He guessed early on that they had a setup which would explain how they returned so quickly when killed. He just didn't know where it was. But now, all he had to do was follow the incompetent Scout and he would take him directly there.

He followed him back through their base, watching as he entered an unused storage room. Spy narrowed his eyes. So that's where it was. He checked his gun making sure it was loaded, just in case and readied his knife. The storage room only had one door. Scout, having no other exit and being unsuspecting would be an easy kill. An opportunity like this was hard to pass up. Spy detested the Scout after all. The brat was loud and obnoxious. He often struck Spy as ignorant, bad mannered and selfish.

The door to the storage opened and Spy was surprised that the fool didn't go rushing out like he normally would, but closed the door quietly and looked around for a moment. He was actually being cautious. Spy thought for a moment, wondering if a disguise would fool the boy. Cautious or not he was still gullible.

He didn't have a chance to disguise as the RED Scout turned to run back down the hall to rejoin the fight. Spy acted quickly, deactivating his cloak and aiming his knife for his kill. Scout dodged to the side, Spy's knife missing by mere inches; he turned to face the Spy as he heard him de-cloak.

"I knew I felt something in here." Scout glared. "Sneaky bastard."

Spy sent a sneer of his own towards the ignorant child. "Maybe if you ask nicely I'll kill you quickly." Quickly, he thought, but not painlessly.

"Screw you, freak." Scout pointed his Force of Nature. Spy dove towards him, pushing his arm to the side making him miss his shot. The shot rang loudly next to Spy's ear. He cringed and tried to ignore the pain as he moved. He shoved his elbow into Scouts chest, winding him and knocking him to the ground. Getting on top of Scout, his knife threatening to pierce his throat.

Scout grabbed Spy's arm with one hand and his wrist with the other. The two struggled like that for what seemed like forever. The tip of Spy's knife touched Scout's neck, drawing a small amount of blood. A burst of panic burned in Scouts chest. With a burst of strength he pulled his leg up and kicked Spy in the chest, pushing him off. As Spy scrambled to his feet, Scout reached for his Force of Nature. Grabbing his gun, Scout whirled in Spy's direction and fired. The pellets clanged against the wall next to the BLU as he ran around the corner for cover.

"You're making this much more painful than it needs to be." Spy called out as he readied his gun.

"You're the one hiding like a fucking coward!"

Spy didn't respond to that. Surely the idiot didn't understand what a tactful retreat was. He leaned as close to the edge as possible and peeked over the edge. Scout was standing a little off center in the hall. Scout took his aim as he spotted him and fired again. Spy pulled back, listening as the pellets ricocheted off the wall. Spy inhaled, holding the Ambassador tightly. He knew where the Scout stood and had great aim. He doubted Scout had moved, tactics weren't the boy's strong point.

Taking a deep breath, Spy readied himself and rounded the corner; he took aim and fired twice. The first shot landed in Scout's shoulder, making him drop his Force of Nature. The second went through his calf, making him drop to the floor. Scout reached for his weapon only for Spy to kick it away as he rushed over. He pointed the Ambassador directly in Scouts face, a smile creased his lips.

"I hate you." Scout glared up at him.

Spy tilted his head slightly then pulled the trigger. Scout fell back, his lifeless eyes looking at the ceiling. Spy laughed, feeling quite satisfied. He rubbed his ear from the pain and kicked the boy in the side for good measure. He would have to see their Medic after this. He looked to the storage room and readied his sapper. Stepping in, he cautiously looked around. No one else seemed to be there.

On the other end of the room he saw the RED dispenser. Just behind that, in-between a few boxes, was the teleporter. He walked forward with obvious intent, he just had to be quick or the RED Scout would come rushing out and he'd have another brawl on his hands. Just as he took another step forward he felt a spray of bullets pierce his side. He screamed in agony as he turned, expecting to see another member of the RED team.

While it was RED, it wasn't what he had expected. It was a level three sentry positioned a good distance away from the teleporter. Hidden from the view of anyone who entered the room. He hadn't heard the beeping of the machine, due to his already ringing ears. Spy reached for his watch and tried to cloak, knowing it was in vain but he still had to try. The sentry fired its rockets and at that moment he knew he was going to die. There was no escaping. Cursing himself in those last brief moments, feeling just as foolish as the Scout. The explosion engulfed him and the pain he felt was brief as he was torn apart. The ringing in his ears died out leaving nothing but static.

"Bloody hell!" The RED sniper shouted having gone through the teleporter just in time to see the fireworks. He looked over the chunks of the BLU Spy and the surrounding area. The Spy would most likely be back, better equipped next time. He only hoped they had found their Medic by now, or they'd need someone to stand guard until they did. He ran to the door and froze, Scout was laying on the ground just outside. Rushing over he could see the kid was already dead, and it was obviously the work of the BLU Spy. Sniper ground his teeth and stood. He'd be back from respawn soon enough. Turning, he headed down the hall. He had to get back to the rest of the team.

The BLU Sniper ran, sliding behind the cover of upturned furniture. "Come out and face me like a man, you hippie!" The RED Soldier barked as he fired another rocket in the room. The Sniper didn't budge, preferring to hide then to run out and be blasted to pieces. "If you do not, I will make you."

BLU Sniper huddled down as low as he could, listening to the footsteps of the RED become louder as he came near. He flinched hearing the sound of a rocket being fired and exploding in between him and RED. "Hold it right there, maggot!" More rockets fired, all blasting near the RED, making him retreat back a bit. Sniper slowly lifted himself to see what was happening. "I should have known something like this was going to happen." The BLU Soldier shouted angrily at his counterpart. "You can't expect the enemy to fight honorable like a true American would!"

"What do you know about honor?" RED Soldier pointed his finger accusingly. "You're the terrorists around here!"

"Terrorists? Please. Take a look in the mirror, buttercup. You're the one in communist colors. Where's your hammer and sickle?"

The RED Soldier stared at the BLU angrily. His face a bright red, matching his uniform. He pointed his weapon and fired. The BLU, holding the black box and dressed in only his boxes, was just as fired up to fight.

"Oh, merde!" The RED Spy cursed as he ran for cover, rockets bursting all around the room. His cloak flickered slightly from his quick movement to get away. While he had come to help, all he wanted to do now was get away. When those two fought like that it was dangerous for both RED and BLU team members to be around them. He wasn't surprised when the BLU Sniper sprinted out of the room. It was best to just leave them be until they were finished proving who the 'better American' was.

The RED Engineer sighed as they cleared another room. They had been through most of the damn base with no sign of their missing Medic. They should have found something by now, but there had been nothing. He leaned against the wall as he watched Pyro who was opening small boxes and looking inside each box for their Medic.

"Buddy, I don't think the doc can fit into any of those boxes." He said as he ran a hand down his face. Pyro moved and stood in front of him and he looked up into the eyes in the mask as Pyro placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Murphh murph? Murph mur murmurph." Pyro said and Engie smiled up at her.

"You're right, we can't give up. But the longer we look around this base, the more I think he's not here and never was. There should have been some trace of him, but…nothing." He sighed and Pyro just tilted his head in confusion.

"I think we need to inform the others that we haven't seen Medic and have them keep an eye out. I have a feeling that Spy is wrong for once, he must have made a mistake." Pyro nodded and clapped his hand before grabbing the engineer and dragging him down the hallway towards the sound of fighting.

As the two ran they spotted Sniper who was focused on what he was seeing through his scope. Pyro poked the Australian in the shoulder, making the man jump as he turned and glared at him before noticing Engie.

"What's wrong mates? Find Medic yet?" He asked.

"We can't seem to find head or tails that the doc was even here. There's just no sign of him."

"Nothing at all?" Should have known better than to trust a Spy." He spat.

"Nothin', I don't know what to make of it. Just keep your eye out and let the others know if you see them. Me and Pyro are going to let some of the others know and keep lookin." Engie pulled off his helmet and ran a hand over his bald head before placing back on his head.

"Will do mate." Sniper replied before running down the hall toward the battle.

"Come on Pyro, let's head to the dispenser and see if anyone is there." Pyro nodded and lead the way, burning a path through the BLU Demo when he got in their way. It had been easy as the man had already been wounded so it was a quick kill.

They reached the door just as it bust open, smacking Engie in the face as Solider looked down at him. "Come on cupcake, movie it. I have things to do, people to kill."

"We have bigger problems Solider, than that. Me and Pyro can't find Medic at all. I'm thinking that…"

"Damn those BLU's they must have disposed of his body!" Solider interrupted.

"No, I don't think he was ever here. Look will you just keep your eyes open and …"

"And beat the enemy till I find out what they did with our Medic. What if they brain washed him so they could have two doctors in battle? We will not stand for this!" He turned and started to run down the hall back to the kitchen to fight before Engie and Pyro held him back.

"No! Just tell the others that we can't find him and to keep their eyes open!" Engie shouted, exasperated at the man.

"Will do Engie!" He shouted before running off, Pyro looked at the Engineer who was rubbing his temples.

"That man gives me a headache." He muttered and Pyro patted his back in sympathy.

They had refiled their ammo and health and had moved down the hall once more before Engineer felt a hand on his shoulder yank him back, spinning him around. He blinked once at the empty air behind him before Spy rematerialized in front of him, a scowl on his face.

"What do you mean you can't find our Medic?" He all but hissed out. "Did you even look where I told you to?" He all but shouted.

"We tore that place apart Spy, and every room we passed. Give it up Spy, you were wrong." Engie jabbed his finger against Spy's chest in anger.

"I am never wrong." He sneered. Engie just shook his head and began to walk away, done dealing with the man.

"There's a first time for everything, Spy." He shouted back.

Pyro looked after his comrade before turning a glaring look at Spy and made a threatening jester. Spy only rolled his eyes at the fire starter before Pyro had to run to catch up with Engineer.

Heavy stared down at the man who looked back up, trembling with fear. The look tore at Heavy, making him feel guilty. The man had done him no wrong. Even when on the battle field the Engineer, unlike the other BLU's used restraint when their team had won. And here he was torturing him. He clenched his teeth, feeling no better than the men who had held his family captive those many years ago. The Engineer whimpered bringing back Heavy's attention. Heavy sighed and reached out to the BLU. The Engineer tensed and squirmed a bit wanting to get away. "Will make it fast." Heavy promised. He placed one hand on the Engineers smooth head and the other under his stubbly chin.

With a sick snap, the BLU fell to the floor with a thud. Heavy stared at the Engineers form as all life faded. He had caused him so much pain, the least he could do was end it.

Turning, he picked up Sasha and gave her a quick look over after he had tossed her aside so carelessly before. He would have to apologize later, however, as he still had work to do. Heavy quickly left the workshop and ran down the hall.

Spy was hunched over, trying to catch his breath while cursing Soldiers name. He looked up hearing Heavy's footsteps and straightened up. "Ahh, monsieur "Eavy, 'ave you…" Spy trailed off as the giant man walked past him, not even sparing him a glance. Spy gave him a questionable look as he pulled out a cigarette wondering what the man was up to.

Heavy opened the doors of the BLU respawn room. As he entered the BLU Engineer jumped back seeing the giant again. Heavy stopped where he was and put Sasha down, raising his hands in a non-threatening way.

"I not here to hurt you." The BLU gave him a skeptical look. He kept his distance, ready to run if he had to. "You swear you and your team know nothing about our Medic?" Heavy asked calmly.

BLU Engineer swallowed. "I swear, we didn't have anything to do with your medic goin' missin'."

Heavy's heart sunk; this was the only lead they had. If his Medic wasn't here, where else could he be? Heavy rubbed his face, signed and picked up Sasha.

Engineer cleared his throat. "Uh, we need to stop all this." Heavy looked back in his direction, making the smaller man flinch again. "Uh, what I'm sayin' is…if that's why y'all are here, then there's no reason to keep on fightin'." Heavy stared at the nervous BLU for a moment before nodding. Engineer exhaled with relief. "Alrighty then. We can do this civilly. We ain't got nothin' to hide." The BLU slowly started making his way to the door. As he drew close, Heavy abruptly grabbed his shoulder. Engineer flinched fearing the giant would begin tormenting him again. Heavy simply looked him in the eyes and spoke.

"Da, we do this small man's way. But if I find out you have lied, the pain you felt before will be many times worse."

The engineer stiffly nodded, and Heavy released his grip. He followed the shaken man out of the door and the two walked towards the sound of battle.

The quick thuds of footsteps grew louder as the BLU Scout rushed around the corner, holding his scatter gun. "Yo, Engie, watch out!" The Scout raised his weapon to fight, but Engineer rushed over grabbing the boys arm.

"No, ya don't have ta do that. No more fightin' ya hear?" Scout looked between the two. While he was eager to fight Heavy, he found himself more concerned for his teammate.

"What happened?" What did he do?" Scout asked in a hushed tone, glancing at the RED behind him.

"That's not important-"

"Like hell it is, tell me what he did." Scout demanded.

Engineer sighed and placed his hand on the boy's shoulder. "…Just…Help me stop all this ruckus. We'll all discuss this in the work shop. Understood?" Scout reluctantly nodded and ran to the battle, to follow Engie's request.

The air in the BLU Engineers work shop was thick with tension as both RED and BLU stood around one of the large workbenches, their weapons resting in front of them. Eyes glanced back down at them every now and then just waiting for the tension to snap and they would be back to trying to rip out each other's throats.

RED Engineer placed his hands on the table before clearing his throat, looking at the half dressed BLU's across the table. "All right. We all just need to take it easy for a moment and relax." Pyro m_urphed_ in agreement.

"Easy for you to say, you attacked us first, remember wankers?" The BLU Sniper said, irritated with his arms folded as if he was dressed and not in his pajamas. The man ran a hand through his hair before sighing. "Look sorry, we have all had just a hell of a morning."

"Well, we had a hell of a night with a misunderstanding on our part." RED Engie replied. The tension seemed to lighten by a fraction. It was as good as it was going to get. Engie took a deep breath before glancing at Pyro who gave him a nod.

"We want to ask you all a question, but we want the truth from you. Did you kidnap our Medic?" The room fell deathly quiet before the BLU Engineer spoke.

"No, we did not kidnap your doctor." His voice echoed in the large room, and the BLU Sniper opened his mouth to say something when a snort interrupted him.

"Funny that we are just going to believe them, and not even consider the fact that they are lying to us." Spy lit a cigarette and sneered at the BLU's. Eyes on both sides glanced down at their weapons.

"Small man should learn to keep mouth shut when he has no prove." BLU Heavy growled at him as he glanced down at Natasha.

"Oh, but monsieur, I do. I slipped into your base last night in search of our missing Medic." Spy paused as he took a drag off his cigarette as the BLU team glared at the man, hands hovering over their weapons before Spy continued. "I happened to walk past the medical lab where I saw our Medic tied up in a chair and the big buffoon striking him as he struggled to get free." Spy said with a triumphant smirk.

The BLU's turned and looked at their Heavy in confusion while he glared at the RED Spy. If looks could kill, Spy would have been dead ten times over.

RED Pyro tilted it's head as he looked at the BLU's before pulling on Engie's sleeve, trying to get his attention. Engie finally looked at him with a frown. "What is it Pyro? We're kind of busy."

"Murph." He said, pointing at the BLU Medic who was standing next to the BLU Heavy. The man's eyes were wide and his jaw hung open as he just stared at the RED Spy.

"Uh, what's wrong with your doc?" Engie asked as the man's face turned a deep shade of red. A hand had come up to cover his mouth as all eyes, BLU and RED, starred at the German in confusion.

"Your Medic is a Spy." The RED solider whispered to the BLU one who looked ready to start fighting all over again.

"N-nien!" The Medic suddenly shouted and pointed a finger at the RED Spy. "You saw!?" His voice raising to a higher pitch.

"I did and we know you have our Medic tied up somewhere in your base, so just tell us and end this whole mess so we can all go home." Spy retorted. The BLU Medic shook his head a few times before opening his mouth.

"Nein nein, that was not your Medic…it vas…." He tried but trailed off, his face becoming redder.

"Mine." Heavy finally said, grabbing one of BLU Medic's hands and pulled the man close to his bare chest, wrapping a large arm around the slimmer man's waist as he held him close, glaring at the RED's as the BLU Medic hid his face.

The room fell silent as all eyes were looking at the two BLU's before the Medic murmured. "It vas … role play night…" His words echoed loudly in the Engineers work room.

Loud laughter escaped the BLU Scout as he doubled over, clutching at his gut. "Oh my god! Doc!" He laughed again, tears in his eyes. "I didn't know you were into such kinky shit." Medic continued to hide his face against BLU Heavy's chest.

RED Spy's mouth hung open, his cigarette hanging from his lip before it fell to the table, his eye twitching. "You 'ave got to be kidding me." He said, unbelieving as he stared at the BLU couple.

BLU Heavy glared at him before placing his lips on the top of the doctor's head and smirked at the RED Spy. Medic pulled away and wacked the side of his head whispering harshly in German at the man before folding his arms with a huff, his checks still bright pink. Heavy paid no mind and simply pulled the doctor back towards him, wrapping his arms around the his waist.

RED Heavy had to look away from them, it only made the hollow feeling in him grow and he glanced at Engineer. "We still have problem." He said and Engie nodded at him.

"Heavy's right. We still have a problem here fella's. Our Medic went missing sometime during the battle yesterday."

BLU Sniper frowned. "Yer sure you looked everywhere for him?" Engie nodded gravely.

"Aye, we did." The RED Demo said, sipping from his bottle before continuing. "Inside and out of the base. The man just up and disappeared into thin air."

The BLU Pyro raised his hand. "Murph murph murrphh."

The BLU Engineer frowned and sighed. "Pyro wants to know if you checked his bathroom." The BLU Scout let out a small laugh and Engie glared at him for it.

RED Pyro folded his arms and nodded. "Muprh." Answering the other Pyro's question.

"Maggots!" BLU Soldier shouted, getting everyone's attention. "So what if your Medic went AWOL. It's not our problem. You have no right to attack us like some lowdown dirty terrorists!"

There was a loud bang as RED Soldier slammed his fists on the table. He sped around the table to where his counterpart was and pointed his rocket launcher at him. The BLU grabbed his black box and pointed it as well. There was small clatter as other Mercs picked up their weapons as well. They all stood waiting for someone to make the first move.

"Would everyone just stop?" BLU Sniper shouted, making his way to the Soldiers. "You're both actin' like kids, and we still got a serious issue on our hands." He pushed both their weapons down.

"Like I said, it's not our problem." BLU Soldier shouted.

"I hate to break it to ya Soldier boy, but it is our problem. Or did ya forget how to count?" Sniper motioned to the rest of the mercenaries. BLU Soldier looked over everyone, his arms folded over his chest. He looked back to sniper with a raised eyebrow. "Spy's gone ya bloody idiot."

Soldier looked back and shrugged. "He's sneaking around somewhere."

"You don't know him like I do. He'd be here for something this big."

"Maybe. Who saw 'im last?" BLU Demo asked.

RED Sniper leaned over to Spy. "Hey spook, what about scout? Ya seen him since the fight?"

Spy shook his head and opened his mouth to speak.

"Hey RED, if ya got something to say, then say it out loud." BLU Sniper demanded.

Spy straitened his tie and Sniper sighed.

"I saw your spook." RED Sniper finally said. "He was gettin' blasted apart by our sentry. That was a little before your twerp of a Scout came running in, telling everyone to stop fightin'."

"He should have been back from respawn a long time ago then." BLU Demo pointed out.

"I don't think it's just your spy. I saw our scout dead a while back too, and I haven't seen him since neither. Unless someone else has." Red Sniper looked around hopefully, but no mercenary spoke up.

"You don't think that…maybe the respawn…" The BLU Scout spoke but trailed off.

"What you're tryin' to say…" The RED Engineer paused, swallowing a lump in his throat. "…Is that the respawn didn't bring them back."

The room fell into an eerie silence as both teams regarded one another, a familiar fear in their eyes for their missing comrades as a sharp chill ran down their spines. This was not supposed to happen. Something has gone very, very wrong.


End file.
